Mevia
Mevia is the secondary antagonist of Minecraft Story Mode Episode 8: A Journey's End?. She is the right hand woman of Hadrian. She is voiced by Kari Walhgren. Biograpy Mevia is a member of the Old Builders. She, together with Hadrian, Otto, Harper and possibly Cassie Rose, built the Portal Network and invented the Games. They used to have competetors from all over. However, in time Hadrian and Mevia grew more power hungry and sadistic. They started to make people fight against each other, just for sport. Losers in the Games were forced to work in the mines, until they got another shot in the Games. Unknown to anyone, the Games was rigged, so nobody could win. For that reason both Harper and Cassie left. When Harper and the New Order of the Stone arrived at the Games to retrive the Portal Atlas, she think that they should make thier lives miserable, for fun. But when Jesse presented the Redstone Heart (that Harper took when she left) Hadrian offred a deal: If Jesse won the Games, he and his friends would get the Atlas. When Jesse was a Hadrian tower, he finds out that Axel, Olivia and the usher Reuben was kidnapped by Mevia from thier home world. Personallity Much like Hadrian, Mevia is power hungry, ruthless, cruel, arrogant, selfish, rude and sadistic. When she's angry, she throws TNT at everything. However, Mevia doesn't have Hadrian's tendency to make and break deals and manipulate people. It can be said that while both enjoy watching the competitors in the Games suffer, Hadrian prefers to toy with their hope, while Mevia simply enjoys watching the Games and the competitor's suffering. As mentioned above, Mevia is highly sadistic, as evidenced by her quote: "They're cheaters. Let's make their lives miserable, for fun!". She seems to have little respect for others, taunting them and even pushing and yelling at Hadrian. Despite this, the two of them fight quite well together, as shown during their final battle with Jesse. Mevia also has a comedic side, as shown during the post-credits scene which shows Mevia and Hadrian trapped in a barren world made of bedrock inhabited by (depending on one of the player's choices in Episode 1) either chicken-sized zombies or zombie-sized chickens. Mevia tries to crack a joke about their predicament, which falls flat. Trivia * Mevia is, to date, the only character to cannocially kill Jesse, although he/she respawns soon after. * It is unknown whether or not Mevia qualifies as a "Complete Monster". Like Hadrian, she is sadistic, power hungry and shows no redeeming traits whatsoever, still she's missing Hadrians manipulation and dishonesty. She could be seen as the second most evil antagonist in ''Minecraft Story Mode ''for her sadistic personality. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Sadists Category:Power Hungry Category:Homicidal Category:Right-Hand Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Abusers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Egotist Category:Fighter Category:Comedic Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Friend of the hero Category:Old Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Cheater Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Game Bosses Category:Oppressors Category:Villainesses Category:Kidnapper Category:Greedy Villains Category:Torturer Category:Brutes Category:Master Manipulator Category:Slaver Category:Outcast Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Liars Category:Arena Masters